


I would take you there so you could see it

by totalterror



Category: Slash (Musician)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff, Gen, Other, Pet Play, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, platonic pet play, puppy!slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalterror/pseuds/totalterror
Summary: Saul is just a sweet puppy that want's to be loved
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I would take you there so you could see it

**Author's Note:**

> This is just ment as like a input person of your choice  
> I put they/them pronouns so it's easier  
> Also sorry if this is pure shit  
> if you want tell me what you do or don't like about

"Com'mere puppy" the smaller gently pounced over to his partner and rested his head on there thigh, he rolled so he was lying beside his partner looking up at them from next to there leg."hi pretty puppy, are you jus so happy today" the man nodded urgently, looked up at them with his big brown eyes, his head full of dark coild voluminous curls bobbed with his head movement. "So pretty huh" they said softly cupping his cheek, then moving to slightly run there hands through his thick hair.

Saul loved compliments and pets, he leaned up into to the welcomed touch, there hand felt so lovely against his honey skin." come" they said lightly, patting there lap. Saul of course being an obedient puppy, he quickly shifted till he was on his knees and crawled on to there lap, having his bottom rested politely on there mid thigh, and a caf on either side of there body."what a good doggy" they said. 

You'd think most people would hate to be called a dog, you'd see it as a insult or a jlbe, but the way his partner ment it made him feel so nice, like he was good and he was loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short i hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
